Hellspawn Series 2: Hell
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Into The Dark. Chloe is going insane in hell. Though not for the reasons one would think.


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Into The Dark

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #12: Hell

* * *

The scream could be heard echoing throughout the whole of hell.

A couple of Pit Masters looked up from where they'd been enjoying torturing the souls of the damned, and a couple chuckled, used to the familiar sound of agony and defeat.

In her office, Chloe Sullivan threw down her pen, giving up. "That's _it_! I quit!"

There was a knock at the door and then a head peeked in. "I heard screaming that was louder than usual."

"I'm in _hell_!" Chloe snapped.

"Yes, the eternal flames and anguish kinda gave that away." Came the snark as the demoness entered the office.

Chloe glared, eyes white and unamused. "So help me Megora, this is _not_ the time to trifle with me!"

Meg smiled, sashaying towards her fellow demoness. "What's going on _now_, Chloe? The books giving you a hard time?"

"Yes. They are." The blonde sat down on the chair once more and looked over the many Infernal Records.

Meg leaned her hip against the desk. "You sure it isn't something else? You're usually good with the books. I mean, during the 100 years you've been with us Management in Hell has gone up in such a way that even the _Elders_ are saying the only time it was better was when Lucifer himself was in charge."

"Flattery. It's all _flattery_, because they know _no one else_ would be stupid enough to take this job." Chloe bemoaned. "They told me it'd be easy, that I wasn't _made_ to be a Pit Master. _Why_ wasn't I made to be a Pit Master? They don't know that! They never even gave me a _chance_!"

"It's not _dignified_ for the future Queen to be working in the pits." Meg sneered at the very thought. "It makes sense that after your arrival and orientation you'd be trained to rule us. When Lucifer is found and freed you will be reigning over Hell on Earth by his side, and the experience you have on the job here will help you then."

"You know I don't believe in Lucifer." Chloe grumbled, eyes going back to her books. "He's a fairytale the Elders tell us so we'll behave and do as they say."

Meg glared at her. "He _is too_ real. And you're his Chosen Queen, the Books of Damnation themselves speak of you. How can you doubt them?"

"Maybe it would help if I had my memory of my life on earth, so I could know what I did to 'deserve the honor'." Chloe sighed, looking up at her friend and minion. "Everything before waking up here is a blank. I don't know anything _but_ life as a demon, although I know I lived to be twenty one years of age due to the age of my soul when I first came here."

"You don't _need_ to remember your life before hell." Meg insisted, as she always did. "This is the existence that matters. And you're doing wonderfully. Even _Alastair _has no complaints."

"That's just because due to my making the system more efficient, the Head Pit Master has a more diverse group in the Pit to play his games on." Chloe leaned an elbow against the desk and her cheek against her fist. "I---I want to go _up_. I want to have some _fun_. _Everyone_ here has had _some_ fun but _me_."

"It wouldn't be safe up above for you." Meg frowned darkly. "And if you went up _who_ would choose the right candidates to journey up when those idiots summon us? Ever since you've been doing that, handpicking the right demons to ascend, so many more souls have been condemned and brought here for us to turn into ours. We have been growing into such a large army that _heaven_ fears us! They _finally_ know to tremble in their girly little boots! Why _else_ would they have tried to take Winchester?"

Chloe frowned, remembering that. "I've never read about heaven trying to take a soul out of hell before. There's no record of it in any of the Books of Damnation."

"The Elders never heard of it being tried before either." Meg admitted. "It kinda shook us all."

Chloe suddenly grinned. "I think _heaven_ was the most shaken. Especially when Dean didn't go with them."

Now _that_ had had the angel in charge rattled.

She guessed the ones above didn't like thinking that hell could be a place that anyone would _like_ to live in. And, well, according to Meg before Chloe had arrived Hell had been..well _hell_...even for demons. It'd been a place of conflict and pain and chaos. When Chloe had arrived, and had been told she'd been given the extraordinary task of taking hell in hand and straightening up the mess it'd crumbled into after Lucifer had been kidnapped and locked away in some hidden place by heaven, she'd nearly suffered a minor nervous breakdown. But she must have had _some_ experience on earth dealing with a large group of powerful, conflictive group of people, because she found it _easy_ (once she'd put her mind to it) to whip up the Masters into shape. In the end even the ones who'd sneered at her when she'd first arrived were helpful minions, and she surveyed everyone's work from the Office above the whole of hell.

The door opened without a knock, and Dean stood there, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. "I heard the screams. Thought it must be the day you were going over the books."

Chloe looked up and smiled when she saw Dean. He was one of the Pit Masters, second only to Alastair himself, and the one heaven had tried to take. He---there was something about this demon in particular that had always intrigued her from the moment she'd first seen him, and the intrigue hadn't let up, blossoming into many different feelings she knew the others frowned upon since she was supposed to be "Lucifer's Own", but she really didn't give a rat's ass.

"Shouldn't you be in the pits?" Megora wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

"My shift's over." He replied, shrugging, gaze solely on Chloe. "Wanna take a stroll by the lake of fire?"

"Sure." She stood, ignoring the look of reproach Meg was sending her, hurrying towards Dean's side and smiling up into his face as she took the arm he offered her, and let him lead her away from the torturous books. "_Thank you_." The blonde whispered in relief, taking in a deep breath and enjoying stretching her legs as they left the office and began their walk towards the ledge over the lake of fire.

"You're welcome." Dean acknowledged, chuckling. "Anyway, I was getting a little bored, so I thought I should use you as an excuse while I could."

"The words you say, my sir, they stir a woman's heart." The blonde deadpanned, waving in acknowledgement to the calls of her name and the slight bows that always irritated her a little. But since she was the 'future queen' who 'had brought hell out of discord', well, the demons seemed to kinda worship her. "You _must _have been a Casanova on earth, with such a charmer's tongue."

He chuckled. "I'll have you know that I _was_ a Casanova! And what do _you_ know about Casanova anyway? I thought you didn't remember anything about earth?"

"I don't remember my life on earth." She corrected. "I remember the literature and the movies and the smell of freshly cut grass...but nothing about myself or what I did or who I loved." She lowered her gaze thoughtfully. "I think _that _is my hell. Not knowing what I wish to know the most."

Dean was silent for a moment, before sending her a look. "You should be glad you don't remember your life before this. It only brings you sadness."

She looked up at him, surprised by the emotion behind those words. "If you really feel that way, why did you stay when the angels gave you a way out?" He smiled, eyes flashing pitch black. "Because this is who I am now, Chloe. I'm not the person I once was, I've been here two hundred years. I wouldn't know _how_ to live somewhere else." He paused, gaze caressing her body. "And, lately, it's not been too bad living here."

She blushed and looked away, smiling.

They reached the beginning of the ledge and continued their walk in silence.

* * *

"If you don't stop quibbling amongst yourselves I'm going to leave you to deal with the situation on your own." Chloe threatened, growling, not in the mood to listen to those two fighting like an old married couple. Honestly, they were the ones she had to go and council the most out of all of her charges, and they should be ashamed of themselves! They were important demons! They should be behaving better than this! Should be setting an example for all the younger ones!

"_He_ wants to tell me what to do and how to do it!" Beelzebub pointed a finger made of pure, living flies at the accused. "He thinks he's the big thing down here it makes me _sick_!"

"_He_ thinks he's so important just because there was a book written about him. _Maybe_." Mammon snapped. "No one thinks that the Lord of Flies was _you_ Beelzebub! They think it was the kids' imagination playing tricks on them!"

"It's my title! Of _course_ they know that _I_ was the one those kids worshipped!" Beelzebub snarled, taking a menacing step forwards. "You're just jealous because you don't have such a prominent book written about _you_! You greedy little bastard!"

"Why you---!"

"_Gentlemen!" _Chloe threw up her hands, causing them to look at her. "These are old grievances that I _refuse_ to go over again! Is there something _else_ that has brought you to me today? If not, I'll punish you _both_ for disturbing me by making _you_ do the accounting of the treasures caverns!"

Both Elder demons trembled at the thought, taking a couple of cautious steps backwards.

"Don't be so _cruel_ my Queen!"

"Have _mercy_ on us my Lady!"

She steepled her fingers, leaning forwards on the desk, narrowing her eyes at them. "_Do_ you have a _new_ grievance to come to me about?"

They nodded vigorously.

"Who's the plaintiff and who's the defendant?" She sighed, defeated, realizing she was going to have to listen to them _and_ do the accounts on her own.

"I'm the plaintiff." Beelzebub announced, taking a cautious step towards her, still not absolutely sure she wasn't going to make him do the accounting. "Mammon came into _my_ dominion and tried to take some of my captives! My flies were enjoying feasting on their flesh and _this one_ wants to deprive them of what is rightly theirs!"

"They are _my_ souls!" Mammon defended, stepping forwards. "I know those who I made greed for money corrupt their souls and bring them here! _I_ was the one who made them fall so _I_ should be the one who gets to enjoy their torture not _fly boy_!"

"Call me that to my face!" Beelzebub's flies hummed more furiously.

"I just _did_!" Mammon hissed.

"That's _it!" _Chloe stood up, banging her palms down on the desk, causing the demons to jump and look at her warily. "You two are going to have to do _one nice thing_ for the other by tonight or you will _both _be banned from being summoned above for _at least_ a hundred years!"

"_No!_" They gasped in unison, horror on their faces at the thought of being kept down here that long when they had a chance for an escape.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, thinking about how _she_ had been down here for that long. "I have eyes _everywhere_. If you don't do your punishments by tonight I _will_ know. And _no one_ gets to ascend without _my_ approval! So _get out of here now_!"

The demons hurried out of the office.

The blonde collapsed into the chair, groaning, hands to her head.

And to think she still had the accounting to do after this.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, amused, leaning against the stairs with his back to her, arms folding over his chest.

"Hiding." Came a voice from the shadows underneath said stairs. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

He chuckled. "It looked like that, but I couldn't be certain. You're very _quirky_, so I figured this could be one of your newest quirks."

"Listen mister smart ass. Either you go away or you join me in here because otherwise you're just giving away my hiding place and I have _very _few left." Chloe's voice was petulant. "Meg's found almost all the ones I have and searches them _all_ when I go missing so she can drag me to that _infernal_ office! I swear! If I have to look at _one more piece of paper---!_"

Dean chuckled and ducked under the stairs into the shadows, finding her outline in the darkness and sitting down next to her on the floor. "It can't be all _that_ bad."

"Its worse. I'm being tortured like no one else here." She bemoaned, hunched over. "What did I _ever_ do on earth to deserve this sort of life?"

Dean laughed. "You don't have it so bad! You weren't even tortured when you first arrived! You're just being spoiled."

"I'm not _spoiled_." She grumbled at him before going deadly silent when she saw a couple of feet walking passed the stairs.

"_She's so cruel_." One of the demons was whispering in awe to the other. "_Imagine making Mammon and Beelzebub be __**nice**__ to each other! Not even Lucifer was cruel enough to do something like that!_"

"_It's a good thing she came to keep everyone in line."_ The other agreed. "_How did we ever survive without her here? We were going soft and we didn't even know it!"_

The demons continued on, speaking her wonders.

Chloe's face fell into a large, undeniable pout. "_Great_."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, nudging her shoulder with his. "I thought hearing how much everyone _loves_ you would make you happy."

"_Happy_?" She gasped in horror. "_HAPPY_? Do you even know what this _means!?_ I'll tell you what it means! It means I will _never_ get the opportunity to go aboveground! I will _never_ have some _fun_ with the humans! Play with the humans! See what they look like on the inside!" She pouted. "I have _nothing_ to brag about at the get-togethers!"

"You do the accounting of 789 treasure caverns, that's enough to brag about."

She glared at him. "I mean _real_ demon work, Dean. I don't _do_ real demon work! I've never even been allowed in the pits!" She whined. "_I'm bored_!"

He smiled at her in the darkness. "How about this? When the next fool opens up a hell gate, I'll help you get out. Hell, I'll go with you, keep you safe and show you how messing with humans is done."

Her eyes widened. "Would you?"

He nodded. "It'll be fun to be out, do some work, _and_ torture Meg in the meanwhile as she's stuck down here to do the paperwork herself."

"I _love_ you!" Chloe cried, throwing herself on top of him, the weight causing them both to fall on the ground, her straddling him.

They froze, looking at each other, one set going pitch black and the other going snow white.

"_CHLOE_!" They could hear Meg calling. "_Chloe where __**are**__ you?"_

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked out, seeing an annoyed Meg calling for her, walking passed her hiding place.

"Oh come on!" Meg called. "It's not _that_ bad! You're making great progress on the paperwork!"

Chloe snorted.

The demoness walked by, not having found the hiding place.

Chloe sighed in relief, body going lax, and then she remembered the position she was in and smiled down at him. "Hi."

All Dean did was smile back up at her.

* * *

"Is there more news on the Demon Killer?" Chloe asked, looking up from the reports with a frown.

Meg leaned against the wall, nodding. "From reports of the few who've been exorcised and brought back here, we have an unconfirmed, yet _very_ terrifyingly large quantity of soldiers who have been _massacred_ by this Demon Killer."

"But _how_ is he doing it?" Chloe asked, unable to understand it. "There are only a certain amount of bullets in the Colt--the last was used to kill Azazel, am I not correct?"

Meg nodded, flinching, remembering the death of her father.

"And then there's the demon killing knife...but this Demon Killer is murdering _groups_ of demons together. The knife wouldn't have been enough." She leaned forwards on the desk. "Has _none_ of those who have been exorcised have been able to give us more information on him?"

"Those who have been exorcised have been done so by other hunters, not the Demon Killer. Those who come face to face with the Demon Killer don't get exorcised."

Chloe nodded, standing up and going to look out of her windows, which overlooked the pits. "Is there any way to...I don't know...arrange a _meeting_ of sorts? Maybe there is some deal we can come up with that would interest him? I don't like the idea of sending my men aboveground if there's someone up there with the ability to _kill_ them."

Meg looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Anything he would want we are not willing to give him."

Chloe turned towards her, eyes narrowed. "Is there something you know that you're not telling me, Megora?"

The demoness nodded truthfully. "I have my reasons for not saying anything, Chloe."

The blonde eyed her curiously. "I do not like you having secrets from me, Megora. If you know something you need to tell me."

The demoness took in a deep breath. "The Demon Killer---his brother, and the woman he loved---are in the Pit."

Chloe's eyes widened as suddenly his obviously intense hatred of demons made sense. "Ah. I see." She leaned against the glass. "Yes, you're right, nothing he would want we would be willing to give him. They're here because they deserve to be here. And we're not about to look _weak_ and give up some souls just so he will stop."

Meg smiled, nodding, agreeing completely.

"Still, I want you to debrief all of the returning soldiers. They might have information and not even realize it."

"Sure." Meg nodded. "What will _you_ do?"

Chloe sighed, going to sit down. "I'm going to have to go through the Books of Damnation and see if there has been anything like this in the past. We _need_ to know what he's doing and how to counter it."

Meg bowed and left to do as told.

Chloe groaned.

She _hated_ books.

* * *

"You okay?"

She didn't look up as he sat down next to her on the ledge outside of the window in her office. "Not really."

"Somehow this doesn't seem like the Paperwork Blues." Dean commented from her side, their legs dangling down into the air. "What's eating you, Shortstuff?"

"It's the Demon Killer." She admitted. "When we break out of here, I wanna see him for myself, see how he does it."

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't make much sense if we see it when he's using it on _us_."

"We would trail him, hide in the shadows."

"Like you would just stand back and watch him kill one of the demons you handpicked to go up." Dean knew her all too well. "You'd get in the middle of things and end up being killed as well. No thank you."

"Why does everyone underestimate my demonhood?" She asked, serious. "They think I'm _Lucifer's_ _Own_, and yet they don't trust me in the pits, they don't trust me aboveground, they don't trust me with this Demon Killer. What am I contributing to the system? The accounting? We have _tons_ of accountants in hell. _They_ could do the accounting."

There was silence.

Chloe sighed. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't I tortured?"

He turned to look at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why have I never been into the pits?" She turned to look at him, so many questions in her eyes. "Why was I the _only_ one who just _turned_ into a demon the moment I got down here? I didn't even need to be _broken_, I just _became_."

He frowned at her. "I don't know. That's how it was." He shrugged. "Maybe it was a part of your deal, or maybe its because from the moment you came they knew you were _Lucifer's Own_. Maybe that just tainted you immediately when you came down here, that _connection_ everyone says you share with him."

"Connection-smection." She snorted, unimpressed. "I don't believe in him."

"I know you don't." Dean nodded. "I kinda hope he's a myth too." There was a moment's silence before he laid his hand over Chloe's on the roof.

She didn't look at him, instead her gaze went to their hands and then a small smile touched her lips as she looked down below them at the pits, wheres screams of agony ascended to their ears. "When we break out, we're going to have fun toying with the humans, aren't we, Dean? You'll show me how it's done, won't you?"

He tightened his grip. "Of course."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
